Reunión de alta sociedad
by karitox
Summary: Todos piensan que a Draco le gusta su vida de niño consentido y adinerado, pero ¿Y si no fuera asi?. En este One-Shot Draco nos cuenta lo que realmente piensa de su vida y de la reunion que organizo su padre y obligo asistir.


Reunión de Alta sociedad

Me miro en el espejo aun con la toalla en la cintura, mi rostro representa al de un chico aburrido de todas las reuniones que organiza su padre solo para aquellas personas que tienen una gran estirpe de sangre pura y son tan o casi famosos y ricos como lo es mi familia. Suspiro y miro por última vez lo que muestra el espejo que esta frente a mí y me dirijo a mi ropero, en donde comienza mi búsqueda de aquella ropa elegante y de marca que me ha comprado mi madre para este tipo de eventos. La búsqueda, después de 10 minutos ha finalizado con un pantalón negro, camisa del mismo color y unos zapatos bien cuidados. Me visto, peino y perfumo no sin antes mirarme por ultima vez al espejo antes de bajar a la sala de estar en donde estarán mis padres esperando a los invitados.

Ya ahí mi madre me mira y dice que me veo como todo un "Malfoy", yo solo le respondo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir a los alrededores de la mansión a tomar un poco de aire, ya que estar todo el día encerrado en aquellas paredes de la mansión no es muy grato que digamos.

Cuando te distraes en tus pensamientos a la vez que caminas sin rumbo fijo, los minutos y horas pasan rápidamente y no te das cuenta cuando tu hogar es invadido por algunas personas desconocidas para ti pero no para tus padres, en especial para tu papá. Es eso exactamente lo que esta sucediendo ahora, mi hogar cada vez se esta invadiendo de personas desconocidas y ahora es cuando me pregunto ¿Para que mi padre quería que estuviera en esta reunión? OH ya lo recuerdo, "Un malfoy siempre esta en una reunión o evento importante". Suspiro. Me dirijo a la mansión con paso decidido, en donde se que esta será una muy larga noche.

Apenas hago mi aparición en la sala de estar, unas cuantas chicas delgadas y de un cuerpo bien formado se me acercan a "saludarme" pero sé que no solo lo hacen por cortesía si no por algo mas, pero aquello esta noche no sé lo daré. Las saludo con una sonrisa y me dirijo donde se encuentra mi padre.

-Por fin estas aquí Draco, estas personas trabajan en el ministerio y justamente les estaba hablando de ti-dijo mi padre-

-Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerlos-respondí estrechándoles la mano-

-Valla, así que él es el joven Malfoy, un placer conocerlo usted es tal cual lo describe su padre-dijo un hombre algo corpulento y de estatura media-

-Espero que siga los pasos de su padre aquí presente, él es un hombre muy preocupado del ministerio, eso no cabe duda-finalizo con una sonrisa el segundo hombre-

Yo solo les respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, me despedí de ellos y me dirigí a uno de los elfos que estaba sirviendo hidromiel a los invitados. Me quede por un momento parado mirando en todas direcciones a las diferentes personas que estaban conversando de temas triviales, aún que sé que eso no es así ya que unas personas de perfecta presencia que pareciera que están congeladas en su mundo de superioridad no hablan de temas triviales, hablan de temas "económicos", de cómo seguir ganando dinero y ser aún más poderosos que antes.

Termino de beber con dos sorbos el hidromiel que tenia en mi mano, dejo aquella copa en una mesita que estaba cerca y camino con paso decidido al salón de juegos en donde chicos de mi edad se dirigen para no aburrirse con las absurdas reuniones que asisten sus padres. Al llegar aquel salón, muchos de mis amigos se encuentran allí y se acercan a mí para saludarme y comentar sobre las tonterías de sus padres y los negocios que ellos hacen. Yo solo los escucho y me dirijo a una mesa en donde hay un tablón de ajedrez mágico.

-¿Quieres jugar ajedrez Draco?-pregunta Blaise acercándose a la mesa-

-¿Tú si?-le pregunto a Zabini-

-Me da lo mismo-se encoge de hombros y se sienta frente a mi-

-Pues no ando de ánimo para jugar-suspiro. Me cruzo de brazos-¿Qué tal tu verano?

-¿Qué crees tu?-me pregunta, yo solo enarco una ceja y comprendo lo que quiere decir mi amigo. Él suspira- Mi madre esta arreglando mi "matrimonio", ¡por merlín! ni siquiera conozco aquella chica, nunca la e visto en mi vida-dice algo alterado- ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?-niego con la cabeza- quiere me case cuando ¡termine Hogwarts!, no sé.....

Dejo de escuchar lo que me dice Blaise, y comienzo a reflexionar sobre mi vida la cual todos creen que con todo el dinero y las comodidades que tengo piensan que soy feliz, pero no es así, aquellas personas no saben todo lo que e tenido que soportar en este lugar que llamo "hogar", nadie lo sabe y nunca nadie lo sabrá. Comparando mis problemas con los de Blaise, él no tiene de que quejarse; ya quisiera yo tener sus problemas por que al lado de los míos son la nada misma.

Por largos minutos, permanezco en aquella habitación junto a mis amigos. De vez en cuando coqueteo con alguna chica, pero ya no es como antes ¿será que estoy madurando? No lo sé. Luego de una o dos horas junto a aquellos chicos en ese lugar, salgo de allí para estar un rato a solas.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, y me percato que la atenta mirada de mi padre sigue mi recorrido. No le doy importancia a eso, lo único que quiero ahora es estar en mi habitación toda la noche.

Me recuesto en mi cama y cierro los ojos para tratar de relajarme, pero el bullicio de aquella "reunión de alta sociedad"-como la llama mi padre- me impide hacerlo. Me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana de mi habitación, el aire golpea mi rostro y yo respiro hondamente para así relajarme. Doy media vuelta y en un rincón veo mi _Nimbus 2001._

-Excelente-digo en un susurro.

Tomo la escoba y salgo al balcón en donde comienzo alejarme de mi cuarto. La noche esta calida y como no si es verano, la mejor época para escapar de una reunión que para un chico de dieciséis años como yo es sin sentido. Escapar solo con lo puesto y con tu varita, una gran aventura que todo chico le gustaría tener, aunque solo dure dos o tres horas, por que... ¿Para que escapar toda tu vida, si lo puedes hacer todas las noches?

Fin.


End file.
